The Witch and the Wolf
by Bia Black Lupin Potter
Summary: Bia Weasley, Lily Potter e Luiza Wood vão fazer uma viagem para conhecer os lugares citados na saga de livros favoritas delas e acabam descobrindo que não era apenas a sua realidade que havia virado livros de ficção.


-Lily!Lilyzinha!Lil's, Liii!Acorda caramba!Lily Luna Potter, se não levantar AGORA nos vamos te deixar aí!LIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY!

-Que? O que foi? Dessa vez não fui eu! É serio foi o James! – Ela falou rápido com cara de inocente (bem falsa, devo ressaltar)

Eu e Luiza rimos e ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo

-CHEGAMOS EM FORKS *-* - Ela gritou levantando de sua poltrona numero 23 e pegou suas coisas no bagageiro (super rápido) e depois olhou pra nós duas como se fossemos loucas – O que estão fazendo aí paradas?Vaaaamos! Quero aproveitar as férias!

-Sabe Lily, se tivéssemos aparatado teria sido mais rápido – Disse Luiza enquanto andávamos em direção a onde pega as malas

- Mas se tivéssemos aparatado Jay teria vindo conosco

-E qual o problema de James ter vindo com a gente? - Questionou Luiza

Luiza tem quedinha pelo Jay, mas tem como não se apaixonar? O garoto é lindo, forte, atencioso, gentil... O cara é um deus grego! Só que é galinha...

Eu realmente prefiro o Albus que não é galinha(*-*) e é igualmente lindo, forte(não tanto quando o Jay, mas ainda sim forte)estudioso, carinhoso,leal,atencioso e ele é a copia do Tio Harry Potter! Sim ele é meu tio por parte de pai, papai é primo da Tia Gina, ele é filho do irmão da Tio Art.

-O problema era que ele é muito protetor, não ia deixar eu fazer nada - Lily respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

- O que tanto você queria fazer Dona Lily Potter? – Falei com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- Coisas minha querida Beatriz, Coisas... – respondeu-me voz maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo misteriosa

-Roxa, azul, vermelha, rosa, amarela flúor (woow a mala amarela é de velhinha com calça roxa, blusa verde e um chapeuzinho laranja)... AFF minha mala não vai aparecer, não?

-AAAH! Finalmente o Sra. Apareceu ! –Falei para minha mala e algumas pessoas me olharam estranho.

-Fomos de taxi até um hotel em Port Angeles , amanha alugaríamos um carro.

Alugamos um carro vermelho - que eu não faço a mínima idéia do nome – e fomos pra Forks, Luiza esta dirigindo, Lily esta na frente no banco do passageiro e eu estou totalmente esparramada no banco de trás.

Paramos pra almoçar em uma lanchonete muito boa, serio e um atendente melhor ainda, ok parei, mas ele era lindo mesmo, muito lindo e na hora de pedir lá as coisas ele sorriu pra mim! HAHA toma essa Lily, calma me deixa eu explicar quando tínhamos quase 13 anos – acho - eu e Lily apostamos quem ia perder o BV primeiro , ela ganhou e até hoje joga na minha cara isso e sempre que um cara sorri pra mim ou pra ela a gente joga um na cara da outra... Besta eu sei (:

Hospedamos-nos no hotelzinho da cidade. De noite havia lobos na floresta que não paravam de uivar e eu já estava no meu sei lá quantos lobinhos, sim eu parei com carneiros e comecei a contar lobinhos por que são mais fofos (*-*), desci as escadas do hotel – para não acordar as meninas - e fui lá fora na varandinha que tinha lá em baixo, ok era um pouco assustador, sabe já eram 3:30 mais ou menos e a varandinha era de frente pra floresta – de onde vinham os uivos, vale lembrar – peguei meu ipod que estava no bolso do meu pijama e me sentei nas poltronas que tem lá em alguns minutos eu já estava dormindo, acordei no meio de um sonho com a sensação de estar caindo, sempre acontece (¬¬). Olhei para floresta, era como se eu esperasse que algo fosse acontecer, sei lá, como se tivesse alguém me olhando, eu sou estranha, pode falar (: Escutei um uivo mais alto, como se estivesse mais perto daqui e algo entre as arvores se mexeu e eu vi olhos – grandes olhos - me observando.

-lumus! - sussurrei pegando minha varinha que estava no bolso oposto ao que antes tinha o ipod, sim tinham grandes olhos me observando ou eu estava vendo coisas e por algum motivo eu queria tocar no dono desses olhos, mas minha sanidade ainda estava aqui e não permitiu que eu encostasse no lobo, Como se nunca tivesse aparecido, ele , eu devo estar com muito sono, acho melhor ir dormir.

-Nox – sussurrei para minha varinha e a luz que estava nela antes apagou

Subi e logo que deitei, dormi, sem precisar dos lobinhos agora, simplesmente apaguei.

Hoje vamos sair para conhecer a – pequena – cidade de Forks e amanha vai fazer sol então vamos a La Puch, baby.

Estávamos andando e vimos uma lojinha que tinha um cara que parecia o Jacob descrito nos livros, isso que dá ficar lendo ficções demais você acaba acreditando que existe ¬¬. Se bem que... Já que bruxos existem, vampiros também podem existir, animagos existem então transmorfos também podem existir!

AFF eu to brisando !

-Bia? Você desligou!

-Ah! Desculpe-me Lúuh – às vezes eu desligo só às vezes, ok quase sempre eu desligo do mundo e fico devaneando – Vamos entrar?-Perguntei apontando para lojinha

-Claro! Você viu o carinha que tá lá dentro? – Luiza disse

-Ele é comprometido¬¬ - Lily falou acabando com a graça

- É? E como você sabe disso Senhorita Lily Potter?

-O dedo dele tem um anel, ele é casado – Ela disse convencida

-Mesmo assim vamos entrar- nos já estávamos na porta quando a mulher dele(bom, eu acho que é a mulher dele) nos olhou com cara assassina e o beijou – Acha que ela ouviu?

- Não! A gente tava sussurrando! – Luiza disse incrédula

-Vai ver, ela tem super audição, sabe? Tipo de vampiro, eles parecem Jacob e Renesmee, claro que com a nessie mais velha, né? – Eles ficaram meio apreensivos quando disse isso. Não, eu não estou encarando-os, ok, talvez um pouco. Tá! Muito, mas estou de óculos escuros então não da para ver, a lente não permite :D

-Bia? Você bebeu hoje? Drogou-se ou sei lá?Você tá muito louca

-Não, não bebi só suco de abobora que o Albus me deu antes de virmos para Forks e não eu não me droguei, mas que parece, parece!

-Ok, ok! Parem de encarar gente!

-Não to encarando! – falamos eu e Liy juntas e nos três caímos na risada

-Grande idéia Lúuh! Aqui só tem coisa que vai me deixar gorda ¬¬ - eu disse pegando mais alguns doces e colocando no cestinha azul-turquesa da loja

Já tinha muitas coisas lá e com coisas digo doces, muito doces. EU AMO DOCES. Trouxas ou bruxos tanto faz, tendo açúcar tá valendo.

-Você vai levar tudo isso mesmo? – Luiza me perguntou fazendo uma cara tipo "você tá doida?"

-Vou, nem é tanta coisa, o da Lily tá pior! Eu só vou levar 5 barras de chocolate ao leite, 3 de meio amargo, 6 barras de chocolate branco, 10 trufas, um pacote de balas, 3 pacotes de chiclete...- eu falei colocando no balcão. A moça do balcão tá me olhando estranho.

-Pra que você quer 14 barras de chocolate? Não é muito,não ?

-Não, eu amo muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito muito chocolate *-*

-Você tá levando muitos doces!

- A lily tá levando mais!

- A lily não tem um estoque secreto de doces!

-Nossa é tão secreto esse estoque da Bia, hein? Uma mala escrita "não mexa, sem permissão de Bia Weasley" é verdade, muito secreto ¬¬

-Tenho que abastecer meu estoque, como iria viver sem chiclete e chocolate?

-Você abasteceu antes de sair!

-Mas a gente comeu alguns na viagem

-Mas não tantos! – Elas falaram juntas e depois reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. medo.

Devo ter feito uma cara estranha por que elas estão rindo de mim nesse instante.

-Ok! Moça eu vou levar tudo, mesmo. Quanto fica?

-$40 dólares

- Ok- entreguei o dinheiro para ela e ela me deu duas sacolas cheia de doces. Hmm... Eu já disse que amo doce?AAAH EU AMO DOCES!  
_

-Jantamos na lanchonete que tem aqui, acho que é aquela que Stephanie Mayer disse que Bella ia com Charlie, sabe? Depois fomos para o hotel e no caminho encontramos um cara muito pálido e loiro saindo do hospital

-Gente olha – apontei discretamente pro cara que saia do hospital - não parece o Carlisle?- ele sorriu olhando pro carro preto dele(acho que é o carro dele)

-Bia?

-Hum?

-Cala-boca, você tá vendo lendo livros e vendo filmes demais

-Ler livros e ver filmes é cultura, ok? Sou uma moçinha pura e ingênua culta, ok?

-A tá, e eu sou uma búfala laranja fluorescente – Luiza disse e Lily começou a rir, logo, estávamos todas rindo.

N/A: Oii (: essa é minha primeira fic que eu posto então você que esta lendo isso, obrigada! Por favor, deixa uma reviw? É serio, elogiando, criticando, falando que eu me drogo ou sei lá, mas, por favor, comenta? É importante para mim, serio, se você comentar eu vou postar mais rápido, pois estaria motivada a escrever, ou no caso se for uma critica tentarei melhorar qualquer coisa, ou se estiver muito ruim eu tiro do ar.E obrigada novamente por perder seu tempo lendo minha notinha (: e por ler minha fic

N/A²: Eu tive que mudar algumas coisas nas duas historias para que ela pudessem se encaixar sem ficar estranho, mas foi pouca coisa (:

Kisses and Hugs ;*


End file.
